


Right Here

by tbmd1066



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi is injured on an away mission, he appreciates having Hanji there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

 

The first _coherent_ thing she thinks when she heard that Levi had been injured was that she had to make her hands stop shaking somehow. That they had to get back inside the walls immediately, that she had to go to him _right fucking now._

“Where is he?” she asked Armin, and he showed her as fast as he could, bless his heart.

Levi looked paler than usual, with the right half of his face covered in blood. Hanji could almost feel her heart stop when she saw it. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Armin was quick to say. “It’s bled a lot, but it’s a fairly small cut.”

Her hands were still shaking, but she laughed it off, mostly for Armin’s sake. “He’s going to be pissed if we don’t clean that up soon!” she said. “Let’s get him home and patch that up.” She grabbed some bandages, and wiped the blood off of Levi’s face. Armin was right, it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but she didn’t have anything to stitch the wound up, which upon examining it, she was pretty sure it would need. The cut was fairly deep, and ran jaggedly from above his hairline to his eyebrow. His eye, she discovered after cleaning his face off, was beginning to bruise, and would probably swell shut, which would also piss him off. He would probably be okay, but it would hurt like a bitch when he woke up. She breathed a sigh of relief. The most important thing now would be to keep it from getting infected. She asked Armin to fetch Moblit, who she _knew_ kept a bottle of whisky on him during away missions, and once she had that began cleaning Levi’s wound out a little better. 

He didn’t react at all when she worked the whisky into his cut, and that worried her. The cut would definitely need stitches. 

“Hey, Levi, it’s going to be okay, eh? You’re going to be just fine.”

* * *

 

Levi’s eyes flickered open later that day, after Hanji had stitched the cut closed. She called his name, but he didn’t react, and fell asleep right away. But that was fine. Hanji knew he was going to be fine. Factually, all evidence pointed to a perfectly functioning captain, just with the addition of a faint scar that hadn’t been reached as soon as was ideal. She did _know_ that he’d be fine. She just wanted him to sit up and tell her himself, though. 

* * *

 

Levi opened his eyes, or, eye, only one seemed to want to cooperate, and achingly turned his head to the left. He was alone in the infirmary, and his head was killing him. 

“Levi?” he jumped in surprise, and turned his head to the right, as best he could. He couldn’t _see_ who was beside him, but he still knew who it was.

“Hanj’?” was all he managed to get out; he felt exhausted. She chuckled.

“Yup, it’s the Hanj’.”

He flailed a hand out in what was supposed to look threatening, but which he was pretty sure failed spectacularly. “Shtty…” he muttered. 

“I’m right here.” She said softly, which Levi appreciated, because his head did hurt a lot. “How do you feel?”

“Shitty.” he repeated. “My head hurts.”

“Yeah, it was a pretty nasty cut. You hit a tree or a titan?”

He mumbled an “I don’t know” type of noise. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter, I guess. You’re okay, after all.” she sighed happily. “Nasty cut though. It went up pretty high. So…” 

He tried to glare at her. “So what?”

“I had to cut some of your hair to stitch it all.”

He stared at her with one eye. She seemed tense, like he was going to freak out over her messing with his hair to save his life. In fairness, he probably would have shouted at her if he had the energy, not because he was actually upset, but just because that was how they rolled, the two of them. “Okay.” he said instead.

“It does look pretty bad.” Hanji confessed. 

“The cut or my hair?”

Hanji laughed. “The both of them!” she cried. “And your eye… yeah, you look terrible.”

“Fuck off.” Levi muttered and closed his good eye. He heard Hanji stand, though, and looked up, totally not worried. “Where the fuck are you going?” Shit. He hadn’t wanted that to sound so needy. 

“Just to write a report, why, would you rather I stayed?”

He frowned while trying to think of an answer. Nothing scathing or clever came to mind, which he decided to blame on his head injury. “Yeah. Sure.” 

She sat back down and her fingers moved over his tender forehead as she checked his wound. At least, that’s what he thought she was doing. He began to think differently as she brushed his hair back again and again, careful not to touch the cut, running her long slender fingers over the parts that she’d had to hack short. 

Levi didn’t dislike physical contact. He actually really liked it quite a lot. Maybe because he didn’t get it very often anymore. Although, Hanji was certainly willing to provide physical contact, it usually came in the form of falling on him awkwardly with a loud whine… admittedly he probably liked that more than he should as well. 

So he let his eyes fall shut and enjoy it. Hanji wasn’t often this gentle, and even if it was just because he’d almost died on an away mission, it was worth it. 

“Did you just moan?”

Good feeling gone. 

“No.” he said, trying to sound confident. He hadn’t had he? _Oh God, what if he had._ Hanji was grinning. 

“You did!” she laughed. “That’s adorable.”

He blinked in surprise, or rather winked awkwardly. He would have chosen the word embarrassing, not adorable, but since Hanji hadn’t actually _stopped_ petting his hair, he didn’t argue. He was exhausted. “Whatever.” he muttered, closing his eyes. Maybe playing dead was the answer. 

It seemed to be. Hanji leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, little man.”

“Fuckin’ four eyes…” Levi mumbled, and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's no real reason for Armin to be in this, I just love him.
> 
> EDIT, 08/22/15: Changed "a certain soldier" to Moblit. I couldn't remember who in the legion drank a lot exactly, but I knew it was SOMEONE. It's Moblit. Pray for Moblit, he's so stressed always.


End file.
